


let me fall into your gravity

by quinnking



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, revival spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnking/pseuds/quinnking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so after seeing the 21 minute special, i decided this was in order. :) listen to i miss you by adele.</p>
<p>~this is just speculation. some lines are from the special and i'm just roping together a scene to make it work. this is just a tiny little angsty thing and i hope you like it. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	let me fall into your gravity

**Author's Note:**

> so after seeing the 21 minute special, i decided this was in order. :) listen to i miss you by adele.
> 
> ~this is just speculation. some lines are from the special and i'm just roping together a scene to make it work. this is just a tiny little angsty thing and i hope you like it. :)

_i miss you when the lights go out, it illuminates all of my doubts._

_**I** _

It's sunny, and busy, and the air smells fresh and crisp. But no matter what he can't concentrate on anything but her. She's standing in front of him and he cranes his neck down, his hazel eyes meeting blue. 

 "It's good for you to get out of that little house once in a while," she tells him, a slight rasp in her voice.

He doesn't even think when he responds, "certainly was good for you."

There's some silence, because he didn't mean for that to come out, for that bitterness to seep through his mask. But when he looks at her, he sees hurt and frustration slipping through hers.

"I'm always happy to see you."

_Lie,_ he thinks.

"And I'm always happy to find a reason."  _I miss you._

Which is the absolute truth because since their separation, he'd call her randomly and without preamble, and for the dumbest of reasons at times. 

_Scully, I sprained my ankle, can you come look at it?_ he'd ask sometimes. She'd chuckle in disbelief and come anyway. 

_Doctor Scully_ (a formality, teasing),  _I think I've got the flu and I can hardly get up, will you do a home visit?_ he'd said more than once. She obliged, bringing all her equipment with her to thei-his house. 

The less common,  _Scully, I have food poisoning,_ because she knew that he doesn't eat that often, especially at home. 

But what he'd truly wanted to say, what could never come out, the actual truth,  _Scully, I broke us, will you help me fix it?_

Gazing down at her now, it almost seems surreal that they're together again. They're in their fifties, and they are together on a job again. Special Agent Dana Scully, M.D., and Special Agent Fox Mulder. He thinks he's dreaming and resists the urge to pinch himself. 

"When is he supposed to get here?" she asks, breaking the uncomfortable quiet between them.

He checks his watch. "He's late." 

"No surprise."

He doesn't ask what that means and she doesn't offer up any explanation. She just looks back up at him and quirks her mouth to the side.

"I'm happy to have you back as my partner," she tells him, earnestly. 

There's so many things running through his mind to respond:  _I love you,_ or,  _I miss you so much I can hardly breathe._ Neither of those seem viable, especially in public while they're on the job.  

"You too," he manages out and mentally kicks himself, because that is not even remotely what he wanted to convey to her.

But it's too late now, because the Republican Journalist just pulled up and she's ducking into the car. He balls his hands into fists, because he can't find the words to say. Can never find the words to say, even when she stayed that one time after the last time he called her. 

He remembers, that's all he remembers. They lay on the bed, her warmth and smell was the familiarity he needed to finally fall asleep. When he woke up, she was gone, but she'd left a goodbye note. He didn't realize until she was gone how much he missed her when he was in the dark. 

"Mulder, are you coming?"

He snaps himself out of it.

"Yeah."

 

 


End file.
